Stiff
by Fallen990
Summary: A short summary of Fours thoughts when he first met Tris. Read and Review 3 FIXED VERSION


_**Hey guys so i looove Divergent...especially four althoug for the first time i was fascinated by all the guys in the books... (yes even Peter I have a theory hes gonna be a good guy in the third book) So here is my first Fanfic for Divergent (and my second fanfic in general) Anyways enjoy and review! ;)**_

_**I dont own Divergent...if i did Four would be mine alone 3**_

He didnt know what to think. I mean come on she was a stiff. Yet she had more power, more strength than most normal girls. Thinking about her was wrong... and he could'nt stop himself.

She wasnt the most beautiful girl and he knew that. Yet when Eric had simply looked at her he'd wanted to puch him in the face. Honestly he always wanted to punch Eric in the face, but he felt protective of the new girl.

He still could remember the excitement in her eyes when he'd helped her out of the net and onto the floor.

Her cheeks were flushed and those blue eyes were shining so much he could see them in the dark. His heart had stopped when she looked at him and smiled. He couldnt help it, he wanted to touch her and see if the girl that made his whole being go warm was real or not. So being the dauntless he was he put his hand on the small of her back and was a little surprised when his hand felt warm flesh. He didnt want to move but he knew she would feel uncomfortable, so he moved away from her and annouced that she, Tris the stiff, was the first jumper. Not wanting to push his boundaries he turned from her and watched the procession finish jumping. After all the tours were over he led them to the cafeteria.

Thats when Eric met Tris for the first time. He didnt like it, in fact the way Eric looked at Tris made his skin crawl.

When they finally parted ways he watched her walk with her friend towards the dorm rooms. Once she was out of sight he headed to his own place . Sleep didnt come easy that night.

Over the next few days he began to watch her, almost obbsessivly. Getting to know the way she thought and moved, he began to feel familiar with who she was.

She felt safe to him in a way that no one ever had, and he was loath to lose her.

He could'nt stick around to watch her get beat up and hated Eric for making him throw knives at her, although he somewhat enjoyed it. She was staring at him for those few moments and he loved that he was her focus.

He had seen her sneaking off with Uriah and his friends, and was curious where she was going. Although he wanted to follow her he also knew she needed her space to explore and grow. So instead he occupied his mind working in the electronics room.

At dinner that night he could'nt miss the shine in her eyes, the way her hair was mussed and the smile that refused to leave her face. He went cold when he saw Uriah wave at her from another table with the same look on his face. Instead of dwell on it he looked at her in time to catch her was grinning at him with a look of freedom in her eyes. He rememberd once again why he liked her so much. Looking back to Uriah he relaxed, Uriah was all about Marlene. He didnt have to worry about him and Tris. He coulcn't force away the small smile as he ate.

The paintball trip re-affirmed his attachments to her, he could only love someone who was like him. Scared but willing to face it regardless. She looked fierce climbing the ferris wheel and although he could'nt breath due to the height, she had a big part with taking his breath away.

He almost killed Drew. He wanted to kill Drew for hurting his girl. He wanted to kill Drew, Peter and possibly AL. When he carried her to his room he didnt want to leave her but he had to help Drew still.

He went cold when she informed him that they had touched her. She tried to calm him down by down playing what happend, but he knew she wouldnt be scared over nothing. He managed to calm down for her but when he had the chance he would ruin them. Before she ever could.

The fear simulations confirmed a fear that had been wheighing on his mind.

Tris was divergent. Of course he had to fall for the only other divergent in the dauntless group. Oh well she would be worth it. He was positive.

Kissing her was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced. Although he'd never kissed a girl in general he was pretty sure it would'nt mean anything to him the way her kiss did. Her lips were soft against his and his heart forgot to beat for a few moments.

It took all his nerves to force him to ignore her the next day. He knew she would be hurt, but he had to protect her, from everyone who would hate her for placing above them and blame it on favoritism.

When she slapped him and ran from the room, he knew things were bad. His heart sank. He looked and looked but was'nt able to find her anywhere. He finally walked in on her and Eric. His heart stopped beating at the scene, she looked scared, while Eric looked like the cat that caught the mouse! They managed to get things figured out and she left the room.

Good came out of it though, She informed him he was her boyfriend AND she kissed him. Major plus.

That night sleep was hard to come by again.

Pushing her from his mind he walked into the cafeteria. So much for not thinking about her..Uriah had thrown her over his shoulders and she was beating on his back demanding he let her down. He could hear the breathlesness in her voice, a obvious sign she was laughing and having a good time. Instead of listening Uriah spun her around. Jealousy coursed through him strong and hot, making his eyes darken and look dangerous to whoever saw it. He watched as she grasped the back of Uriahs shirt and held on for life...shrieking.

When Uriah finally stood still Tris was facing him. Her eyes widen'd with surprise. She suddenly gave him a huge smile and waved at him over Uriahs back. Before he could react Uriah dropped her on the bench and they were lost in whatever argument had started the wrestling match. His heart raced as he walked to his seat and sat down. Watching Tris out of the corner of his eye, he noticed she continued to throw him glances. He didnt even bother trying to stop the small smile that tugged at his lips.

Yea she may have friends that tossed her around like a rag doll but she was still his and whatever happend in the future , She would always be His Tris.

_**So i may finish and fix this story but for now its my awfull summarry of Divergent up to a point. And i added in the last scene just because it popped in my head and seemed cute. I love Uriah! **_

_**So anyways Love it? Hate it? review! :D **_

_**P.S. I love Constructive Critisism. 3**_


End file.
